


Woe-Be-Gone!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius versus Boredom, round two.
Relationships: Ginny/Sirius, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Woe-Be-Gone!

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[7spells](https://7spells.livejournal.com/). Beware peeved!Ginny. Just dialogue until the very end. Also, there's a brief reference to a past event, which will be the next fic I tackle for this pairing. ;)

**Title:** Woe-Be-Gone!  
 **Pairing:** Ginny/Sirius  
 **Prompt:** sing the blues  
 **Rating:** PG for language  
 **Word Count:** 496  
 **Summary:** Sirius versus Boredom, round two.  
 **Author's Notes:** Done for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[**7spells**](https://7spells.livejournal.com/). Beware peeved!Ginny. Just dialogue until the very end. Also, there's a brief reference to a past event, which will be the next fic I tackle for this pairing. ;)  
 **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://chimbomba.livejournal.com/2739.html)

  
"Ginny?"

"Hmm."

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, and the sky's blue."

"But I'm _really bored_. Really, _really_ bored."

"Congratulations. You've reached new heights, you have."

"So I s'pect _you're_ not at all bored?"

"'Course not. Before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I was engrossed in _The Quibbler_."

"Well, you must be bored _now_."

"No, actually, I'm not."

"What about now?"

" _No_."

"Hmm. Now?"

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, have you got some spectacular plan to share?"

"Well, Ginny, as a matter of fact..."

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing bothering me if you've already a plan to counteract your boredom?"

"See, thing is, Gin, I need your help with the, ah, execution."

"Riiight. And this brilliant plan of yours wouldn't involve magic carpets, would it? Because we both know how well _that_ turned out last time."

"'Course not! Though that _is_ a good idea... they wouldn't expect us to try it again..."

" _Sirius_."

"You know, I think I _will_ go talk to 'Dung about getting another one."

" _Sirius_!"

"Oh, _fine_. We _won't_ do that, then. What a _load_ of _fun_ that will be!"

"'We'? You're the one who's bored."

"Therein lies the problem, Ginny. I hate being bored by myself. Makes a man feel lonely. But if friends are bored together..."

"What a load of _fun_ that will be!"

"Precisely."

"You're incorrigible."

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Aren't you _always_."

"'Course I am! I couldn't be Harry now, could I?"

"That's not what I – oh, never mind! Let's hear your sodding plan, then."

"Ah. Well, er, this is where I need your help..."

"You mean you actually _don't_ have a plan?"

"Well... no."

"You're hopeless. _Honestly_... there should be some sort of – some sort of potion to cure wretched sods like you."

"Did you say ' _cure_ '?"

"Yeah – you really do need help, Sirius."

"A potion."

" _Yes_."

"To cure _me_... from boredom."

"Yes, yes – now bugger off, will you? I don't want to have to use my Bat-Bogey Hex on you."

"Hmm... I never was good at Potions, myself."

"Well don't look at me – I've only got an 'A' in Potions."

"S'better than I ever got."

" _Fine_. All right? Fine. I'll _help_ you with your sodding potion."

***

Exhausted, that's what Molly was. Exhausted to the point of restlessness.

Reaching into the cabinet for a tonic, her hand instead found a small flask corked shut. She brought it to eye level, peering curiously at the pink solution, and read the label out loud to herself.

"Woe-Be-Gone!" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "Proven to significantly reduce the symptoms of ennui. Hmmph."

She swished the contents around, prodding the flask lightly with her wand – but no change seemed to occur. Thus, deeming it safe to consume, Molly then proceeded to take a swig; she found it had a pleasant flavor rather like peppermint. Next, she was sure, a tingling, warming sensation would course throughout her body. She stood still, waiting.

As it happened, the potion had absolutely no effect.


End file.
